The woman who fought in three armies
by General secretary
Summary: Mika fights the Communists in Finland, however as peace is made, she joins the Germans to take revenge on the Communists. Inspired by the life of Lauri Tourni (Larry Thorne) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 back home

Mika charged down the hill, tossing molotov cocktails at the Soviet Convoy, accompanied by Mikko and Aki. Their suomi submachine guns cutting down the infantry, their ambushed worked.

They rested by a burnt out t26, eating their captured supplies.

"It's great to have you back Mika!", Aki enthusiastically said, "So, how was Austria?".

Mika had Visited Austria for training with the Kuromorimine Special forces, where she met the charming Maho Nishizumi, commander of Kuromorimine.

Despite her cold outside and aloofness, she made a very good friend and Commander.

Thanks to her, Mika had the skills to face down the red army.

"UNACCEPTABLE! THAT'S THE THIRD DESTROYED CONVOY TODAY!", ranted Katyusha, with her trusty assistant Nonna by her side.

Nonna stroked Katyusha's hair calming her fury.

" Perhaps using a direct approach to Helsinki with our heavier t 34s and SMK tanks will do the trick", suggested Nonna.

"Fine". Katyusha gave in, she had exhausted all options, "Get me Commisar Klara, she has the heaviest armour and is the closest to this region". Katyusha asked.

"Privet Klara," called Katyusha. "Move your tanks to the south fast as you can, we're doing a straight charge to Helsinki".

"Understood Comrade Katyusha". Klara responded. Her tanks started their engines.


	2. Chapter 2 reinforcements

Mika and her squad defended the hill. If they lost here, no more reinforcements would arrive.

BANG! A t26 exploded from a round of a 20mm lahiti anti tank rifle, Aki was a fantastic shot.

Reinforcements arrived.

"Ahh, reinforcements, the wind must be in our favour". Exclaimed Mika, "deploy your machine guns to hold this sector".

Their commander came out of the group, a girl with green hair and twin tails.

"Scusa, siamo solo volontari, non parliamo tedesco o finlandese". She said.

"Wait, they're Italian?", asked Aki, puzzled.

Mika pointed to the right flank and made gestures to deploy their weapons, the Italians understood and set up Maxim guns from the first war.

"Comunisti!" cried a blonde Italian.

Their gunfire massed driving back the intruders, by noon, the attack retreated.

Mika and the two others, looked at their food supplies, almost stale bread and cold fish.

However, the Italians ate canned cooked pasta. Their leader, seeing the Fin's plight, sat over and offered them extra cans.

Through a game of charades, Mika learned the Italian's name was Anchovy, a nickname given by Carpaccio and Pepperoni, her friends, much like Aki and Mikko.

Mika drew a picture in the snow of Italy and Finland, and an arrow pointing from Italy to Finland and a question mark.

Anchovy simply drew a sickle and Hammer with a x over it.


	3. Chapter 3 Fruitless efforts

One week later

"Comrade Katyusha, we've reached the high lands", Klara reported, "How should we proceed?".

"Comissar Klara, move your troops out, one group for Helsinki, the other for the highlands and ports". Katyusha instructed.

"Affirmative", called Klara.

She led the main assault in her t34 L 11, while the other force made for the highlands.

Mika scouted the tree line with her binoculars, suddenly, she felt faint vibrations on the ground.

"Prepare for an attack!", called Mika.

Aki set up her anti tank rifle as Mikko set up her Maxim gun.

Mika signaled the Italians to take positions.

Aki sighted a tank as it emerged out of the forest, she didn't recognize the model, but fired anyway.

The round bounced off the front of the tank, causing it to take notice of the Finnish positions.

"TAKE COVER!", called Mika as a round thundered over their heads.

Mika signed for the Italians to provide covering fire.

"Aki, follow me and grab those molotovs, we're taking it out those tanks ourselves.

As the Italians drew the infantry attention, Mika and Aki snuck around and behind the tank.

Aki threw first, her molotov hitting the engine grill, as a crewman climbed out with a submachine gun.

Mika tossed hers, landing the molotov down the tank hatch, disabling the tank.

However, more were coming. Aki and Mika fought till the last molotov.

"Retreat!", ordered as they retreated with the Italians.

Mika regrouped in a safe house down river from the Soviets and listened on the radio.

"Soviet forces are breaching the mannerheim line en masse, all troops withdraw and prepare to defend the Capital!". The announcer cried in desperation.

But Helsinki was never invaded.


	4. Chapter 4 an uneasy truce

The defeat was a big humiliation for Finland.

Mika strode disappointedly from the building where the peace talks were held.

They tried their best, only to postpone their defeat. She felt unsatisfied, they had the skill and expertise but not weapons or manpower.

"It's okay Mika, this peace will insure no more Soviet bombs will drop on our cities". Comforted Aki.

"Mika simply sighed, but she remembered something of note.

When Mika was still in Austria, Maho told her that the Soviets would fight Germany eventually due to conflicting objectives and ideologies.

Mika smiled, she already formed a plan.

Katyusha was relieved at the end of the war. Bad planning, outdated equipment, incompetence, under estimation and heavy losses made this a pyrrhic victory.

"Nonna, contact Commisar Klara, I need her help on reforming the army". Requested Katyusha. "Oh, and find out the next ship out of Finland".

"Affirmative," replied Nonna and went to work.

Katyusha thought why had Klara been one of her favorite commanders.

Although she wasn't fanatically loyal to Stalin, she was competent and worked well with others, she was the exact person who would led The Motherland to victory.


	5. Chapter 5 A new army

"Colonel, telegram for you", said the lieutenant as he entered Maho's office.

Maho accepted the telegram and read.

Dear Maho, with the conclusion of the Winter war, I wish to keep fighting the Soviets with you and Germany, I will be arriving at Rostock in March 28th.

Maho boarded a staff car and headed to Rostock.

Mika disembarked the cargo ship and climbed onto German soil.

"Well, look who was brought here by the wind", said Maho imitating Mika.

Mika approached a had a brief hug and boarded Maho's car.

"I presume you wish to join the army as soon as you can?". Inquired Maho.

"Of course," replied Mika, unpacking her Kantele, one of her few possessions.

"You're in luck, troops are mobilizing east wards for an invasion, we'll give you training in tank warfare,

I even have the papers", said Maho as she handed Mika some papers. "Sign these and we'll begin training in Schwerin".

Mika signed and viewed the beautiful German countryside, it was green and lush instead of the bleak Finnish wilderness.

"May I ask how you were allowed to live Finland? I believe it was treason to do so". Asked Maho.

"I had some friends in high places". Answered Mika, Aki had forged paperwork for her.

Soon they arrived in Schwerin.

Maho led Mika into the barracks.

"Wilkommen back Colonel!" welcomed Koume. "I see a new guest".

"An old friend comes from Finland to fight the Soviet oppressors", Maho explained, "Koume, fetch a uniform and prepare the others to do some training".

Maho turned to Mika, "We'll train you on armoured warfare while you can teach us something about the art of sabotage".


	6. Chapter 6 in storm's wind

One year later

After training in both armored warfare and intelligence gathering, Mika was ready to move out with the rest of the Battalion.

German troops were lined up against the Soviet border. Tensions were High and strained, plans were drawn up for an invasion.

And so, the informally named detachment M was to sabotage radio stations, capture bridges, and create diversions to support the Main assault.

Mika was in charge of the infantry who would sabotage and capture, while Maho would rush and advance quickly over the secured bridges with her panzers.

June 21rst, 1941. The invasion would commenced the next day.

Along with other commandos, Mika snuck into Soviet occupied Poland.

Mika signaled to Koume and the rest of her elite squad.

They climbed into a window of the radio station.

Mika drew her knife and silenced Luger, putting her mp 40 close if things went awry.

"Alright, you see those guards there?" asked Mika to Koume. "We need to subdue them both simultaneously".

The two silently positioned behind the guards, Mika made a counter with her hand. On three, they cupped the guards mouths and slit their throats with their knives.

Entering the radio room, Mika shot the operator on the back of the head and shot the radio.

The two snuck out and regrouped the rest of the squad, now they just had to knock out anti air defenses and capture the bridge.

They snuck upon the bridge, lightly guarded by raw recruits.

Koume positioned Mauko with her MG 34 in a concealed position, the others closed in.

Grenades were tossed upon the guard houses, Mako's machine gun causing havoc.

The commandos rushed across, spraying their mp 40s. They captured the bridge, no reinforcements arrived as the destroyed radio station.

The next day.

Maho donned her Crusher cap, her troops were riled, they all drank a spoonful of schnapps. They were making history.

Yet she was nervous, they had little experience in battle and could easily outrun their own supplies.

She confided her thoughts to Erika, who only recently arrived from a hospital after a nasty encounter with a French tank.

Maho nervously paced down, one hour until assault.

"Draftees, too many draftees." Said Maho loud enough to hear.

"Ob's sturmt oder schneit, ob die sonne uns lacht!"sang Ritako and a few other tankers, breaking the tension. "Der tag gluhend heist, oder eiskalt die Nacht. Verstaubt sind de gesichter".

"LOUDER!", cried Erika, "sing", said Erika to Maho.

"doch froh ist unser sinn" they continued.

"JAH UNSER SINN!", added Erika.

"Es braust unser panzer, Im sturmwind dahin!"

The tankers hopped In their steel beasts, and headed off to war.


	7. Chapter 7 not a step back

The panzers rushed across the bridge, their short barrelled howitzers blowing infantrymen apart.

Emboldened by the panzers, Mika's commandos rushed the enemy, throwing grenades.

Soon, they were on open ground, racing east.

Moscow June, 22nd.

Katyusha was on edge. No one expected such an attack, yet it was so obvious, the preparations should have been noticed long ago.

Meanwhile, Klara's unit was sent immediately into action despite still being remobilized.

They would stand at Smolensk and halt the fascist invader.

"Attention comrades, Comrade Katyusha has ordered us to halt the invader in his tracks! We shall not take a step back!".

"URA!", the troops cried.

Maho looked through her binoculars, they had made great progress, all Soviet tanks were outdated and obselete.

"Look Maho," Mika called from the back of her tank.

Maho looked to were she pointed, more tanks and infantry.

"Gunner, fire at the tank at 11 o clock." Ordered Maho.

The 50mm of the panzer 3 bounced off.


	8. Chapter 8 clash of armour

Klara smiled, the t34 withstood all German shells.

"All units! Forward!". Commanded Klara.

The Germans fired in vain, their guns having little effect.

The Russians moved half a million men against the Fascists.

"Fall back!", ordered Maho, they needed to bring up heavier weapons to fight the foe.

Erika positioned her stug 3, with a more potent 75mm cannon and targeted the lead tank, it's larger shell punching through the attacker.

The tank burst on fire.

Mika jumped off, armed with grenades and her submachine gun, landing in a ditch with Koume.

"Koume, remove the handles of your grenades and give them to me." Ordered Mika.

Koume gave Mika four grenade charges.

Mika tied them together with a full sized grenades.

Mika saw a t34 rumbling over the ditch, when she struck.

Mika tossed the bundle of explosives on the engine panel on the t34, the bundle detonated, bringing the tank into a dead stop.

Koume jumped on top, flushing the crew out with hands up, their war was over.

Klara knocked out many panzers, driving them back, they were regaining ground.

However, they were running out of ammunition, spare parts and reinforcements.

Maho re-rallied her troops, the panzers counter assaulting.

Maho flanked with her panzer 3 and shot a t34 to the side.

Soon, the red tanks resorted to ramming the invaders.

Erika fired at the rushing attackers, blowing them apart.

Klara knew it was a lost cause, better to retreat and hold Moscow than be executed or captured.

She ordered what remained of her force to turn back.

The commanders rested on a hill after the ensuing battle, exhausted.

It was a victory but they took heavy losses and their advance was stalled.

Nina started their kv1. The rest of their crew was dead, Alina loaded a round and aimed the 76mm of the steel monster.

Now behind enemy lines, they advanced towards the unsuspecting Germans.


	9. Chapter 9 the beast of the east

The kv1 rounded over the hill, blazing away at the unprepared Germans.

Shells hurled towards the Russian beast, doing nothing.

Erika acted quickly, rushing for the flak 88.

"Urgh, goddamit! , someone help me load this bastard!". Called Erika.

Koume positioned 37mm anti tank guns. The guns fired in vain at the kv1, all bouncing off.

The kv1 returned fire, destroying the guns. It's next victim's were a few panzer IVs, their guns doing little effect.

Maho rushed to Erika's position slamming in an 88 shell.

Meanwhile, Koume and Mika lobbed grenades, accompanied by a panzer 3.

They fell back, pursued by the Russian heavy.

The kv1 emerged over a small hill, and right beside the flak 88, the kv1 burst into flames from the hit.

Mika and Koume climbed on top and peered inside the tanks.

They withdrew the charred bodies and gave them a burial, with full honours.

After all, they must be extremely skilled and brave to carry out this attack.


	10. Chapter 10 winter fury

Three months later.

Mika strapped on the Russian skis. They were now at the gates of Moscow.

The fighting had devolved into trench warfare, with the Russians entrenched with their heavy tanks.

Koume skiied with Mika, positioning themselves behind a Russian roadblock, they prepared to strike.

Meanwhile, at Moscow….

Klara was happy to be alive. Although she was demoted, Katyusha saved her from execution as a scapegoat.

She found herself commanding a Kv1, with a cast turret, a 130mm up armoured front and long barreled 76mm cannon. With the upgrades, the kv1 could withstand 88 shells to the front.

"Erika, move your tanks ahead.", radioed Maho, inciting a Jahwohl! From Erika.

Mika dashed into the camp, lobbing grenades and causing havoc. The Soviets fled in terror, leaving her and her squad vital supplies, but thy spotted another target.

The longer barreled panzer 3s and 4s advanced through the forest to the capital.

BANG! The lead tank ignited in flames.

"SCHIESSE!" cried Ritako. The panzer 3s sent their turrets on a swivel.

Klara smiled, one panzer down, soon, concealed t34s and anti tank rifles opened up, knocking out others, only one escaped.

Their crews bailed out aflame, a few fled into the forest but most were gunned dow.

Mika lined up her machine guns and anti tank rifles. A tree fell in front of the reinforcement Convoy, soon it was slammed by gunfire.

Maho sent her own divisions but failed to break through. They lost 43 tanks without any major Soviet losses.

She pulled back and awaited air support and Mika's commandos, she had a new plan.


End file.
